1. Technical Field
Aspects of the invention relate to an image recording device configured to record image (image data) in a recording medium, and a computer accessible storage that stores a program for the recording device.
2. Related Art
There is known a printer which is configured, to improve security of a printed matter, such that the printer requires a user to execute an authentication procedure before printing, after the user has transmitted image data from a terminal to the printer.